December Sunshine
by knittingknots
Summary: Post Manga. After being sick for several weeks, Kagome spends some time outside one sunny December afternoon. InuYasha finds her and experiences something for the first time.


_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

**December Sunshine**

Two leaves drifted in the breeze, red-brown in the afternoon sunshine, although Kagome wasn't sure where they blew in from. The last time she walked this way, the trees surrounding her house were just starting to turn color, but now they had lost nearly all of their leaves during the weeks she had been inside, fighting off the fever and cough. Today, for the first time in many days, the sunshine had beckoned her out of doors, and although it was a winter-season sky with a winter sun, the sky was free of clouds and it was only slightly chill.

She could tell as she walked that even though it felt good to get out of bed and out of a house that seemed too confining, her legs, though, were going to be traitors, not yet ready to escape very far. Already, and not yet out of sight of her house, she was growing tired, so she found a sunny place to enjoy the freedom of being out of doors, just past the neglected remnants of her vegetable garden, covered with fallen leaves and straggling, late season weeds poking up through the litter. There was a log there, and she sat on it rather than kneeling on the cool ground. Picking up a leaf, she rested her hands over her swollen abdomen and twirled it idly, just enjoying the feel of the sun on her face.

The baby she was carrying stirred. "So you like being out of the house, too?" she murmured, dropping the leaf and placing a hand protectively over her tummy.

"An acorn, an acorn," she sang softly, closing her eyes.

"An acorn rolled down the hill

one autumn afternoon

one autumn afternoon

until it landed in a pond.

"An acorn, an acorn

landed in a pond

one autumn afternoon

one autumn afternoon.

The fish tossed it back and forth

"An acorn, an acorn –

the fish tossed it back and forth

one autumn afternoon

one autumn afternoon

until the acorn began to cry.

"An acorn, an acorn,

the acorn began to cry

one autumn afternoon

one autumn afternoon

wishing it was back on its hill..."

Her voice drifted off, caught up in old memories. After a moment, she felt something press against her hand, where it rested on her stomach, as if trying to get her attention. "Sorry, baby, but I don't remember the rest of the song," she said softly, smiling. "I'm sure you're happier hearing me do something besides cough."

Warm red fabric suddenly appeared, draping itself over her shoulders and down her back. She looked up into the amber eyes of her husband, his silver hair gleaming in the sunshine. His look was concerned, but there was a gentle smile on his face.

"I know I'm happier, and I want you to stay that way, Koibito. Was wondering where you got off to. You've been sitting here long?" he said. "Don't want you to get cold."

She smiled back. "No, I've only been here a few minutes. How is Sango doing?" She took one of his hands, and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"She's feeling better. No fever this afternoon," he said, settling down next to her. "Miroku says thanks for the soup. He's had his hands full with the twins and Sango, but Rin was over there, taking charge of the baby." He picked up a pebble off the ground and rolled it idly in his hands.

"She's good with babies," Kagome said. "I wish I could have been more help." She sighed.

InuYasha tossed the pebble."Feh. You've been sicker than the rest of them." He wrapped an arm around her. "Had me worried there for a while, woman."

She looked up at him, smiling, and kissed his cheek."You took good care of me."

He pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin. They sat that way for a few minutes. "It's getting cooler. Ready to go back in?" he said at last.

"Almost," she replied. "Help me stand up?"

InuYasha stood up with an easy grace and helped Kagome to her feet. "Not as strong as you thought, are you?"

"No," she replied with a little sigh. "It's going to take a little time. But the sun felt nice." She made a face and rested her hand on her abdomen. "Your child must like it, too. Baby's been really active."

"You can feel the pup move around?"

"Oh yeah. Baby must be happy that Mama is feeling better -- the last few days, it's been really noticeable. Here," she said, taking his hand and placing it over her tummy.

InuYasha's eyes lit up with amazement and surprise as he felt the child within her move against his gentle touch. "That's . . . that's our child?" he said. Kagome nodded.

Suddenly, the hanyou slid to the ground, pressing his cheek against the gentle swelling of his wife's abdomen, wrapping his arms around her. He looked up at her. "Have I told you how much I love you, woman?"

She reached out and scratched his right ear gently. "Good," she said, smiling. "You can take me home and make me some tea. I think I'm getting cold."

"Told you it was getting colder," he said, kissing her tummy, then getting to his feet. "I'll make the tea if you make dinner."

"It's a deal," she said, and let him lead her back into their house.


End file.
